The Ushiromiya Rape Fest
by animemangavg
Summary: LEMON. This is what happens when a horrible mistake is made during the family conference. If you don't like, don't read.


**The Ushiromiya Rapefest**

Alright, so I was... kinda forced to do a lemon. But I don't think I did a very good job. Don't like, don't read.

**I do not own anything in the Umineko series. All of it belongs to the original creators.**

* * *

Once again, it was time for the Ushiromiya Family Conference. On the beautiful, bountiful island, Rokkenjima. Everyone was seated at the dinner table, catching up on the past year.

For the kids, this was a great time where they can have fun. Of course, nowadays, their hormones are raging so it's a bit more awkward.

However, the adults only gather to bicker about the inheritance. Who gets this, how much everyone gets, when they get what, and why. As… fun as this may sound, all siblings and in-laws were tense with each other.

This family conference was different, however, with Maria reading a mysterious letter she received from the "Great Witch Beatrice", whom everyone assumed was just a legend. The conversation quickly heated up and the kids had to evacuate from the dinner room, to the guest halls, accompanied by the servants Kanon and Shannon.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull, Nii-san?!" Eva shouted, her forehead creased with panic.

"I assure you I did not know of this…" Krauss responded, obviously scared, yet trying to remain calm.

"Are you trying to say that someone else is on the island that you don't know about?!" Hideyoshi quickly stated the obvious.

Kyrie, Rudolf's wife, spoke up. "It seems that no one here was involved in writing the letter. The question is what do we do about it now?"

As the adults fought loudly, Gohda was cleaning up the table, smirking broadly. _Hahaha… I hope Natsuhi-san enjoys the little… extra ingredient I put in her meal. A heavy aphrodisiac_. _Soon, you shall be all mine, as I feel your soft breasts, and lick yo-_

"Oh! Gohda-san." Gohda was quickly snapped out of his fantasy by the old, lazy maid Kumasawa. "I forgot to tell you something."

"…What is it, Kumasawa?" Replied Gohda, coldly. Since she's just another servant, he felt he could talk to her any way he wanted.

"I saw you sprinkle some seasoning on one meal, but not the others. I figured you forgot, so I did it to the rest for you."

"What are you talking about, you hag? I'd never forget any seaso-" _The aphrodisiac!_ He suddenly knew what she meant! His plan was ruined! Everyone that had dinner is now…

Back in the dining hall, the adults were starting to feel the effects. Of course no one was going to bring it up, they just ignored their sudden horniness.

"So, I suppose we have no choice but to prepare ourselves." Rosa nodded, apparently they did not really take the threat to heart and just decided to be on guard.

Eva giggled a bit. "My, my, Rudolf. Rosa didn't mean THAT kind of preparation." She pointed to Rudolf's pants. "Does this meeting excite you that much?"

Rudolf turned bright red, yet remained suave. "Well, just following my older sister's example. Someone left their headlights on." He motioned to Eva's hardened nipples, which caused Eva to turn a deeper shade of red, a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Rosa seemed to be panting a bit, suddenly. "I-I've been feeling rather strange too, now that you mention it. I thought it was from looking at Hideyoshi's large bulge, but…"

Everyone remained silent a bit before Kyrie broke the silence. "A-Apparently, we all are feeling a bit… rowdy. Perhaps we should retire with our partners for the night?"

Natsuhi was bright red, and sitting with her legs crossed. When Eva noticed this, she gave her a smug look.

"Natsuhi, you seem to be… dripping." She let out a shrill laugh, as Natsuhi shrunk to her chair.

"F-Forgive me, it seems we all are out of i-" Natsuhi's sentence was cut short when Eva suddenly knelt down and kissed her. The entire family was in shock as they watched. Natsuhi flailed and struggled, but Eva's grip was strong. Her tongue weaved into Natsuhi's mouth. Eva wrapped her hands around her head, tilting it so her tongue could massage all around Natsuhi's own tongue. Finally, both of them opened their mouth so everyone can see their very passionate kissing. Eva slowly pulled back.

Rudolf timidly spoke out. "W-W-What was that all about?!"

"Well, it seemed she wanted a bit of attention. I only gave the slut what she wanted." Eva let out a small giggle, but everyone can tell she was surprised by her own actions.

Natsuhi would have countered, but she was breathing heavily now.

At that moment, everyone lost control.

Rosa quickly got undressed, her fingers sliding into her red thong.

"R-Rosa!" Krauss seemed to scold, knowing he should not enjoy seeing his sister do something so wrong.

"I-I can't help it, Nii-san. I need someone." She let out a small moan. "After seeing Nee-san do that… I-I need a fuck!" After saying that, she pounced Hideyoshi. As shocked as he was, he was more so when he felt her lips press against his own. Her hand snaked into his jeans.

Meanwhile, Eva was stripping off Natsuhi's dress, despite her cries to desist. "Shut up. You know you like it."

Krauss, who seemed to finally regain himself, thought through the situation. "Well, if we are going to be doing this, I want someone I haven't fucked yet. Kyrie-san."

Rudolf immediately protested, but he was pushed out of the way by his horny older brother. Krauss pushed Kyrie against the way, and ripped her clothes off quickly.

"K-Krauss-san! S-Stop this!" Kyrie cried out but was forced to the ground. She couldn't tell what was going on but in a mere seconds something appeared in front of her. Krauss` cock! _This is… so wrong! _Kyrie thought. _But… I'm so wet… And he's sooo big…._ Her mind was getting hazy so she just grabbed his member with both her hands, stroking it gently.

Natsuhi's chest was now exposed, as Eva rubbed them, smiling. "Well, looks like I DO have a bigger bust size."

"S-Shut up…" Was all Natsuhi could reply.

Eva suddenly pulled on her hard nipples, making Natsuhi scream out. "Aww, did I huuurt you?" She mocked in a false voice of concern. "Maybe this will help." Eva brought her mouth to the large breasts, her tongue lavishing her nipples.

Hideyoshi was shocked, on the ground, looking right at Rosa, on top of him. "Mmm…" Rosa moaned. "Your cock feels.. Huge! I always wanted you, so much~" She began to undress on top of him. "Please, will you fuck meee~?"How could he refuse? Hideyoshi let out a sigh and started to unbutton his shirt. _She always was very sexy. This may be fun._

Meanwhile, in the guest hall, the kids were starting to feel the same effects.

"Uu-. Maria feels funny, uu."

Battler had a pillow sitting on his crotch, so no one would notice his erection. "Oh? How so, Maria? Maybe your going through puberty. Remember, I get to feel your bust. Ihihihi!"

"Oh shut UP, B-Battler-kun." Jessica started. She tried to hide her panting but Kanon noticed."Milady, do you need your inhaler or something…...?"

"I'm fine. Really! D-Don't worry about me."

"Uu-! Uu- Uu- UUU-!" Maria started shouting. "Maria FEELS weird, uu-!!!"

"What is it, Maria-chan? What does it feel like?" George asked, kindly.

"Maria's private part, uu. It's burinnning. Uu! Uu!"

Everyone was quiet for a bit. Shannon spoke up first. "M-Maria-chan… C-Can you explain a bit more? Do you have to go to the bathroom?""Uu-! Uu-! Maria said it! It feels hot, uu!" Everyone was blusing slightly, but what really got their face red was when Maria added: "Uu-. Feels wet. And like Maria wants something in it, uu."

All the kids traded nervous glances, finally relaxing that everyone was feeling the same way. Shannon and Kanon did not understand what was going on, though.

"W-Well, why do you think this is happening? Are our hormones just running loose?" Jessica asked.

George answered, knowledge as ever. "No, it must have been something in the food making us this way. That's why Shannon-chan isn't feeling like us."

Battler removed the pillow, now that he knew that he wasn't alone. Shannon's and Jessica's eyes widened at the sight of his pant's bulge, leaving George feeling a bit dejected.

"W-Well, Maria, I think I know what your problem is, but I dunno if I should help… or 'help'. Ihihihi!"

Maria tackled Battler right after that, and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Uu? Battler help Maria, uu?"

Battler could feel his erection grow with his little cousin laying on him asking him to fuck her. "M-Maria-chan, I think you are a bit y-""Uu! Uu! Maria will do whatever Battler says. Uu." She snuggled up against her, tears rising to her face. "Please, uu."

The perverted, red-headed teen couldn't take it anymore. "A-Alright! First you have to take your clothes off, and I do to-"

Before he finished that statement, Maria had thrown her clothes off quickly and started to pull off Battler's pants. He blushed as a nine-year old girl undressed him, hungry for his cock.

Jessica and Shannon gasped when they saw Battler's large dick. For some reason, no one was stopping him.

Well, until now at least. George finally spoke up. "B-Battler-kun! You can't do that with Maria! Maria, I told you NOT to keep that promise with Battler!"

"Uu. Battler is helping me. Uu! Beato taught Maria about sex, and I promised Battler can be Maria's first. So he is, uu."

"Ihihihi, yeah, let her have her fun. Alright Maria, now I need to-" Before he spoke, again, Maria coutched down on all fours, her cute little ass in the air in front of Battler. "Uu. This is what Beato told Maria to do when we were going to have sex. Right, uu?"

Battler was bright red. Shannon and Jessica were staring at his penis, and Maria was waiting for him to fuck her.

George, having enough of Shannon's fascination at Battler, pulled her to the door, and started to strip. "W-W-What are you doing, George-san?!" Shannon cried out, but was quieted by him kissing her roughly.

"If you are that horny from Battler, I need to take responsibility as your future husband." After a brief pause, Shannon nodded and started to pull her outfit off.

Poor Kanon was completely lost and lonely, so he just watched the scene unfold.

The adults, still in the dining hall, were still going all out.

By this point all of them were naked, aside from Rudolf. Natsuhi was on top of Eva, as her thighs kept her locked in place. "Natsuhi~ That's enough. Time to give in."

"W-What do you mean?!" Natsuhi asked, confused.

Eva forced her to flip around, so Natsuhi now faced Eva's red pussy. "Lick it." Eva growled, as she spread Natsuhi's own cunt and forced her tongue inside her.

Natsuhi let out a quick moan. After a bit of struggling, she finally caved and started to lick around the moist hole. She found Eva's clit and flicked her tongue quickly across it, getting hornier by Eva's constant moaning as she did so.

Meanwhile, Hideyoshi had his hands pinned hard to the ground, as he watched Rosa's perky tits bounce in front of him. "My my~ You seem to enjoy looking at them." Rosa purred. Suddenly, Hideyoshi moved his head up so he could get one of her hard, pink nipples into his mouth and sucked on it.

Rosa, smirking, adjusted her hips. She never had a cock this big inside her so she needed to be prepared. Instead though, she just slammed her pussy down onto it.

Hideyoshi felt the warm, tight twat tighten quickly around his large member, as he started to thrust his hips up. Both of them moaning, Rosa quickly rode up and down his shaft, in bliss.

Kyrie was now rapidly sucking on Krauss` dick. She savored his precum in her mouth and was finally rewarded for her feverish licking when he released his load into her mouth. By this point though, she realized what she just did. But it was too late. She screamed as he slammed her into the wall, as she felt her breasts push up against the concrete.

Then she felt a sudden pain as something protruded into her vagina. "K-Krauss! Stoooop!" Krauss wasn't listening though, as he starting pumping his large cock in and out of her tight hole. The feeling made Kyrie weak, and in moments she was begging him to go faster.

Rudolf just watched his wife get raped, clearly upset. That's when he heard Eva's muffled voice call to him. "Rudomff. Why don't you just- slurp- fuck Natsuhi's ass~?"

Natsuhi cried out, but the cry was cut short as Eva's slender legs wrapped around her head, forcing her to continue eating her cunt.

Rudolf quickly stripped, hoping this would make him feel better. He positioned his penis above her asshole and slide in quickly. Natsuhi let out a loud muffled scream.

Rosa was bouncing wildly onto Hideyoshi, moaning. "Yes! Yesss~ Right there! Oh god you're so biiig!" Hideyoshi, his confidence boasted, was pounding into her as he continued to be under her grip.

Kyrie was screaming and moaning as Krauss violated her. She felt dirty for fucking another man, but he just felt so good. Suddenly she felt a warmness shoot up into her womb. She quickly found out that Krauss was cumming inside her. This drove her over the edge as she tightened up against him, and came herself.

With the sounds of his wife being raped, and fucking the tightest asshole he ever fucked, Rudolf was brought to his limit quickly, as he starting filling up Natsuhi's tight ass with his cum. This feeling, along with Eva's tongue continuously teasing her G-Spot, made Natsuhi cum as well.

Eva's face was assaulted by Natsuhi's juices, and she greedily licked it all up. Yet what happened next, she wasn't prepared for. Natsuhi, tired of Eva's hot pussy in her face, bit down onto her clit. Although it hurt, Eva enjoyed it, let out a large moan and flooded Natsuhi with her own juice.

For Hideyoshi, he loved hearing his wife moan like that, but what he liked better was feeling Rosa's pussy walls close around his cock as she started milking him dry. "Hideyoshi! Yeess! Fill me up! Cum in me! Make me pregnant with your child, just keep your cock in meeeeeeeee!" She held out the last word as she drenched the large member with her sweet nectar.

"Uu! UUUUU! I-it's hurts, Uu~" Maria shouted out as Battler pushed into her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but how could he ignore that pretty little ass right in front of his face? Even if she was 9 and WAS his cousin, he needed to take her virginity. Besides, she would of just done it with someone else.

"I-ihiih, sorry Maria. But you wanted it. It'll stop hurting soon." He said as he pulled out slowly, noticing the red stains on his responded, as her well-endowed cousin pushed back inside her "Uu… Okay, if Battler says so, then Maria believes him."

Jessica had enough of watching, and pounced Kanon. "I don't care if you don't like me like that. I need someone! Kanon, fuck me NOW."

As he felt his cloths being ripped off, the young servant was stunned. Was this the Jessica he knew? She sure was acting different, like when she was at school… He had no more time to reflect on it though, as he quickly felt her rubbing his dick. "Y-You're pretty big yourself, Kanon…" Jessica slid her panties off and lifted up her dress so Kanon could get a good look at her shaved pussy. His face instantly grew red. "Like what you see~?" She took his hand and placed them onto her mounds, in her shirt, as she slowly mounted him onto the bed. On the floor by the entrance, though, Shannon and George were kissing furiously. Both of them now naked, they gazed into each other's eyes as their tongues danced. "G-George-san…" Shannon finally was able to get out. "Yes, Sayo~?" George sweetly smiled.

Her face redder than anything he ever saw, he heard her answer "I… always wanted this, so… I have no objections." She reluctantly spread her legs for her fiancé.

George kissed her tenderly, one last time, as he slowly started to slide into her. He kept pushing till he felt her hymen. He looked for a sign, and when she nodded, he pushed through.

"Ihihihi, feeling better yet Maria?" Battler asked. He didn't want to admit it but she was so tight he was practically at his limit already.

"Uu! Feels good! Uu!" Maria cheered, a half moan. "G-Go faster, Battler!"

The second his cock started beating into her faster, she let out a scream and came. This quickly made Battler come in her as well. "..S-shit. I came inside my cousin. Ihihihii…."

"Oof! Aah! M-Milady……." Kanon was being ravished by Jessica's warm twat. She slammed her hips rapidly onto him, moaning his name loudly. Who knew she was this good when horny? He had to do something, so he rolled onto his side so he could thrust into her deeper.

Jessica felt him thrusting back, and was about to release. "Kannoooooonnnnn-kuuuuuuuunnnn~ I-I'm commixing!"

As they both climaxed together, Shannon screamed as George started to fuck her at a steady pace. "G-George-chan! It hurts!""I know, Sayo! I know! It won't last! Hold on!"

"Uu. Shannon scream louder than Maria!" The young-witch giggled. But then she looked at Battler. "Battler? Can we do more? Maria still wet… uu…"

Battler was taken aback. How'd she have so much energy?! "Aaah, M-Maria-chan…"He was quickly interrupted by Jessica. "Sorry Maria. I want to… take a ride on Battler. But he could lick you clean if he wants." She laughed.

"J-Jessica-chan…""Uu! Lick clean, Uu!"

Jessica quickly pushed Battler down, and instructed Maria to sit onto his face. Which she quickly did.

"H-Hey! I never agree-" Maria's small slit was placed over his mouth, so instead of arguing he quickly started to just lick.

"Kanon-kun! Stand in front of me." Jessica ordered more. Confused, Kanon did so, and suddenly felt her warm lips around his shaft.

Shannon, with a small bit of tears in her eyes, spoke. "G-George. I-It's safe to go faster." When he did so, Shannon was filled with pleasure and let out a small moan.

"Sayo." George whispered, as he started to fuck her to his full potential. "I love you." The new lovers didn't last long and the both screamed each other's name as they climaxed.

Nor did the relatively new foursome on the bed. Not long since Battler forced his tongue inside his cousin's warm cunt, did she coat his face in her special honey. And as he felt this, and Jessica roughly riding his cock, he quickly came around the same time she did.

Kanon felt his love lick up and down his shaft, her hands working on his balls. Then she started sucking on the cock-head and slowly bobbed her head. With each bob she took in more of his hard dick, until she was deepthroating him. Kanon quickly came into her mouth.

Both the Adults and kids continued having sex for a few more hours. About this time, the aphrodisiac finally wore off.

As the family met again for dinner, they all swore never to talk about what happened. Which wasn't much of a problem as they all died the next two days anyways.

Thus ends the "Fucking of the Witch".

Oh and if you bothered to care, Nanjo took care of his hornyness by having old person sex with Kumasawa.

The End.


End file.
